


Baby Steps

by kindcolors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Based on some really good fan art, Domestic Fluff, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindcolors/pseuds/kindcolors
Summary: Seto and Joseph Kaiba-Wheeler get ready to open a new chapter of life: parenthood.{AU by @jadenvargen on tumblr; an AU where Kaiba and Joey are Jaden Yuki’s parents!}





	1. Let's Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the comics/AU of @jadenvargen on tumblr! Link to one of his comics:  
> <http://jadenvargen.tumblr.com/post/179250401505/hello-friends-drops-folder-full-of-kaiba-joey>
> 
> Now onto the show! Enjoy!

Seto and Joey Kaiba-Wheeler sat on their shared bed, both silent. It was a practice they developed about two months into their relationship- it gave them an opportunity to soak up each other’s company for one more moment before one caved and fell asleep. Joey had originally attempted to fill this time with light conversation, but admittedly he found it just as relaxing without the talks. That would never stop him from trying to speak, though. 

“Do you like kids?” A nice enough jumping off point. At least, in Joey’s opinion, it was a start.

“It’s a bold move to assume I don’t,” Kaiba muttered as he adjusted himself into a closer position to his husband. “I’ve literally based my entire life around catering to one, and it’s the target demographic for my company.” 

Joey awkwardly shuffled before asking, “Do you think you’d be able to do it again?” 

“What exactly are you implying?” 

“Like, raise a kid— you think you’d ever be up for it again?” 

“... Perhaps.” 

“Is that, like, a sooner ‘perhaps’ or a later ‘perhaps?’” 

Kaiba chuckled. “Whichever one you’d prefer it to be.” 

The conversation of children was never one that had really come up in the couple’s four years of dating and five of marriage. Joey had always imagined that by the half-year mark of wedlock, you’d be planning names and looking at little shoes, but he digressed. 

Joey slid his shirt off and hugged Kaiba’s waist. “Do you want to?” 

“You’re going to have to be more precise, Joseph.” Kaiba rubbed Joey’s arms. 

You know what I mean!” Joey squeezed his husband. “Do you want to adopt a kid seriously or not?” 

“Yes.” A more abrupt answer than Kaiba would have liked to give, but it would suffice. 

There was a pause. A long pause. 

“... So is that it? Are we… doing this..?” Joey’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Well, obviously it’ll take more time and planning on our parts, and maybe a bit longer for reflection on the topic, but..” Kaiba slowed his ramble as he interlocked his fingers into Joey’s, “I’m ready if you are.” 

Joey smiled. He cuddled his face into Kaiba’s back, again tightening his grip on the man. “I think I’m ready. This’ll be one lucky kid, huh?” He whispered.

“Yes, they will be,” Kaiba muttered back. 

“No asshole fathers.” 

“Of course not.” 

“Just you ‘n me. And our baby. And Mokuba. And ‘Ren.” 

“Quite the little family.” 

“Small but worth it.” 

“Very much so.” Kaiba yawned. As much as he hated clocking out mid-conversation, the fatigue seemed to be getting the better of him. They could continue any talk of family or babies the next morning— no well-executed decisions were made through overexhaustion. “Good night, Joseph. We can discuss this more in the morning.” 

“G’night.” 

Over the course of the next few minutes, Kaiba began softly snoring. Joey found sleep eluding him this particular night. Opposed to rest, his mind decided to focus on their talk. The exchange had felt too quick to him— like it should have taken more time to get Seto on the pro-parenting side of the argument. He should have been happy that Kaiba was open to the idea of parenting. But.. what if Joey had just been weighing the conversation to where it would lean moreover into that direction? No, no, Seto wouldn’t let Joey get away with that. He was too smart for that. 

Maybe Kaiba just wanted kids. 

Joey giggled to himself; such a big step, a baby. A sweet, precious, special little step. It also seemed a too wildly domestic step for someone like Kaiba to take, but dating had led to many unexpected little surprises about the man. Joey himself had pondered fatherhood from time-to-time. Originally, it was simply a fabricated daydream where Joey raised a baby a hell of a lot better than his father did, but every time it seemed to melt into something less payback oriented. Something softer.  
He knew he was always a tough guy, but Joey still felt giddy at the thought of holding a swaddled bundle of joy, newly welcomed into the world. 

Joey still debated whether or not the feeling was mutual.


	2. Are You Still There?

Kaiba had always been more of an earlier riser than Joey could hope to be, but Joey forced himself to be up with his husband this morning. He wanted to elaborate more on the idea of a baby; he knew they need to. He knew he wanted to. 

Joey woke up about ten minutes past Seto, an honest record for him. He shook off the remaining sleep and hastily got ready for the day, meeting his husband at the dinner table. 

“Mornin’”, Joey grinned at Kaiba. He was happy that he seemed lucky enough to catch him before he raced off to the office. 

Kaiba nodded to the blonde. “Good morning,” He spoke, “What beast dragged you up this early?” 

“I wanted to talk more about the baby thing.” Joey began to make himself breakfast beside Kaiba’s coffee brewing. 

“Ah.” 

“... You still in?” 

Kaiba sighed. “Yes, Joseph. This is a child, not a business deal, it’s a commitment. I’m not just going to change my mind about something this big. I’m all in. I’m ready to advocate my every resource into this,” he turned to Joey. “... If you’re serious about it, too.” 

“I’m serious, I’m serious!” Joey grabbed his husband’s hands, squeezing. “I just asked, ‘cause I got… nervous. I’m serious about this.” 

“So serious you had a say it three times as if this is Bloody Mary but instead of a woman a baby comes out of the mirror,” Kaiba leaned himself into Joey, pecking his cheek. “Honestly, Joseph, why do you think I’m not honestly interested in adopting with you? I’ve.. been wanting to bring up the subject myself, but could never find a time in my schedule to safely venture into it. But, with Mokuba deciding to take half the company over to America, my plate seems to be getting cleaner.” 

“God, that’s a weird metaphor,” Joey kissed him back. “But—“

Kaiba cut him off with a sarcastic clap. “I’m proud of you for recognizing the metaphor. You get extra points for using a big word.” 

“—Let me finish, asshole! Anyways,” Joey continued as Kaiba chuckled to himself. “I’m… very excited ‘bout that response. I was always kinda worried about work gettin’ in the way, for both of us.” 

“What about your schooling?” Kaiba straightened himself back up to attend back to his coffee. 

“Eh, I already got that community college degree. I’ve been considerin’ goin’ fully to online school too.” Joey put two plates on the table. “You ate yet?” 

“No, and,” Kaiba poured two cups of coffee, “And I think the latter would be better. You’re close to your last semester anyways. No point in quitting.” 

“Yeah, I guess. Be dumb to drop it now. I gotta let the baby know how smart his dad is!” Joey grinned, taking a big chug of coffee and putting a slice of toast on each plate, which he matched with a scrambled egg. 

Joey had convinced himself to go back to get another degree— a ‘proper’ degree to Kaiba— close to their first anniversary. He was finishing up by now and was grossly proud of himself for going through with the plan. Even before this, Joey had finally held down a safe construction job that let him in with his community college degree, a job he was sure just a dream he had one fleeting, hazy night. With a solid career, a nearly done education, and a husband under his belt, Joey found himself in a good position to start a proper family. 

Kaiba found himself in a similar place. Mokuba was a full-fledged adult and had moved to the United States two years ago. It shook Kaiba a bit to know his brother was across the ocean, but he got over the queasy feeling with the knowledge that his brother had successfully taken over a large portion of the company— a portion he had to fight from his brother, but a good chunk nonetheless. The load off was more freeing to Kaiba then he would ever let on. The free time honestly did fulfil the task of raising a child. 

The prospect was exciting to think about for the both of them. 

Both reminisced for a bit before beginning on breakfast. They filled the meal with idle chit-chat before Kaiba rose and kissed Joey on the forehead as he grabbed his suitcase and coat. 

“Do you need a ride?” Kaiba asked. 

“Nah,” Joey beamed up at him, “I don’t go in until later.” 

Kaiba nodded and started to leave until Joey cleared his throat to grab Kaiba’s attention. 

“... We’ll start callin’ agencies soon, right?” Joey asked. 

Kaiba smiles softly at him. “As soon as I get home if you really want to.” 

“I do.” 

“It’s settled then.” 

They shared one last look as Kaiba headed to his car. He got in and found himself simply sitting for a moment. Thinking. 

Kaiba had been a strong believer in the future of children since he was no longer allowed to be one. He didn’t want that for any other child— this was the place Kaibaland came from. A free place for kids to enjoy, with no pressure on whether or not a day trip to the place would cost them dinner or not, or if they could ever hope to visit the park at all. The idea of taking one of those children— children, like he used to be— into his home to raise, was soothing to him in an odd way. He greatly wanted to be a father. He had never count raising Mokuba as such, but others seemed to differ, so he could at least say he had experience under his belt. Though, the thought of another kid having as many kidnapping attempts as Mokuba was worrisome… 

But nothing stopped Seto Kaiba. He always got what he wanted. 

And so, to him, it was settled. 

They were really going through with it. 

Kaiba grinned as he started his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long waits in between chapters, thank you for reading!! Happy New Year!
> 
> Also baby adoptin' is on the horizon finally!


	3. Hello!

A slamming door grabbed Kaiba’s attention away from the stock percentages that lit up his screen, and Joey huffed as he kicked the door back closed with a good ‘bang’. 

“That’s how you break hinges, dear,” Kaiba called out from his spot on the couch, “Is everything okay?” 

“Did you know they tore down the Domino Children’s Home?” Joey took the crack of Kaiba throwing his laptop shut as a ‘no’. “I was drivin’ around durin’ my break and I saw where they had almost finished clearin’ out the backyard.” 

“Huh.” 

Kaiba seemed to flash into existence right next to Joey as both men pecked each other on the cheek. 

“Wanna ride over there? I think I saw where they were emptyin’ that little pond beside the—“ Joey was interrupted by a finger over his lips. 

“No,” Kaiba sighed. “But I— I should have been notified.” 

“I’m sorry.” Joey placed a strong hand Kaiba’s shoulder.

“It’s fine.”

“You’re upset.”

Kaiba scoffed, “I don’t do that.”

“What?”

“I don’t get upset. Things don’t upset me.”

“You’re allowed to be upset that it’s gone,” Joey squeezed the shoulder, “I think I would be.”

“Joseph, in all honesty, I feel mostly indifferent. Raccoons took the place of the children in that huddle, it was barely standing the last time I saw it. You could tell me the wind knocked it in and I would care less.” Kaiba covered Joey’s hand with his own, “I’m only phased because the building is in Mokuba’s name. I’m just curious if he authorized it.”

“Ah,” Joey said, “Could always ask him.”

“Might as well tell him about our plans too while I’m at it.”

Joey grinned. “Don’t you wanna make it a surprise?”

Kaiba had already removed Joey from his person and headed to his office as Joey was stripping down out of his work boots and uniform. “I don’t believe Mokuba would appreciate me keeping this from him. We might end up not giving him enough time to try and throw us three baby showers; he’d be so devastated if he only got two in.”

“The older he gets the more that kid pours into useless stuff, huh?” Joey plopped onto the couch. “You’d think he was still ten livin’ it up in New York. Ya know, I’d love to go back one day.”

“I’m sure Mokuba would appreciate the visit over the criticism.” 

“Whatever, just call your brother before I hop in that dumb blue jet thing and give him an economic lesson myself!” Joey teased. 

“Oh, how my millionaire-since-five brother would need a lesson from you of all people on finance,” Kaiba made his way to the top of the stairs, and before entering his office, he yelled, “And that jet is actually very aerodynamic and dependable!” 

Kaiba heard snickering from downstairs and smiled to himself. 

He seated himself at his desk and loaded his video monitor. Honestly, he doubted Mokuba would even pick up the call; chances were he was out in a meeting (the optimal excuse), out with his roommate (less optimal but still sufficient), or plainly out being a partying adult. (Kaiba did not like this option. It scared him.) Alas, Kaiba honestly hadn’t spoken to Mokuba in a good bit, and a personal call between them wouldn’t be easy to pass up. 

Kaiba received a ring before he even clicked his call button. 

“Seto! Hey!” A display of Mokuba waving through his webcam filled up Kaiba’s screen. “Where’s Joey? Did you two get a divorce?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “You’re no comedian, kid. Also, he’s probably asleep.”

“He’s boring,” Mokuba pouted as he sunk back into his seat. A blonde figure moved vaguely behind him; Mokuba called out, “Hey! ‘Becca! It’s Seto! Be friendly!”

“Hello, Mr. Wheeler,” Rebecca Hawkins mumbled as she grabbed a pen from Mokuba’s desk and sneaked back out of frame. 

In all honesty, if Mokuba had to share a home with anyone outside of his family, he’d trust Hawkins to be that person. The two had become friends after she joined the KC internship course, and nowadays she mainly worked as a lead computer expert and Mokuba’s right-hand man. Kaiba appreciated her work ethic. Her sarcasm was appreciated too, as it took some major guts to flat out be wry to Seto Kaiba. 

“Well hello to you too.” Kaiba scoffed, “... You’ve really found a keeper, huh kiddo?”

“Seto!” Mokuba turned red and Kaiba chuckled.

“I can still hear you, Mr. Wheeler,” Rebecca stated, leaning back into view.

“My apologies,” Kaiba said, to which Rebecca nodded and, again, left. “Mokuba, put on the headset. I need to reveal company secrets.”

Mokuba did as told. 

“I’m not actually sorry.”

“I know,” Mokuba grumbled to himself quietly. “We’re just friends, Seto.” 

“Of course. Two friends who live together. Perfect buddies, like me and my best pal Joseph. Just two friends, no benefits. Amigos.” 

“She has a girlfriend.” 

“Oh,” Kaiba said flatly. “... Congratulations to her.” 

“Yeah, she’s pretty pumped about it.” Mokuba stretched, then turn attentively back to his brother. “Now! I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you!”

“It crossed my mind.”

“Well, you remember the Domino Children’s Home?”

“No, why don’t you jog my memory,” Kaiba taunted. 

“Ya know, the place that gave you irreversible trauma and made you the bitter little man you used to be?”

“... Oh, that place.”

“I thought that would jog your memory. Well, it’s basically a tomb by now, raccoons all up in it, so I’m having it tore down.”

“Joseph saw that on his way home. I would have appreciated me knowing before he had to inform me.”

Mokuba sighed. “I’m sorry, Seto. I didn’t think you’d want to know. You never really liked that place, so I thought it was unimportant.” 

“What do you plan to do with the land?” 

“I wanna build a little indoor play center for underprivileged kids, kinda like a Kaibaland but a lot smaller scale. What do you think?”

“It’s a generous idea.” Kaiba adjusted himself in his seat. “Now, I have some news as well--”

“Oh, but I’m not finished! Now, for part two of Mokuba’s announcement corner! I hope you’re excited for the most important news of your week!” 

“Actually, I think I may have something better--” 

“No, shut up, mine’s better,” Mokuba snapped, “Now! Drum roll please!”

Mokuba made up for his lack of percussion by patting his desk. “Me and Rebecca are adopting a dog! And I need your help to name it!”

“Riveting,” Kaiba said dryly. “Can I say my thing now?” 

“No, I’m still going. Anyways, I want to name him Seto 2, but Rebecca thinks it’s a stupid idea. But, unlike her, I’m the Vice President of a Major company, so I technically know more than her, and personally, I think it would be hilarious. I need you to back me up.”

“I agree with Hawkins. Now, for my news--”

“Okay but Rebecca probably wants to name it something boring like John or whatever. I can’t let my dog have a boring white person name. It needs flair. And who has more flair than Seto Kaiba?”

“You’d be surprised, now--”

“Okay but at least help suggest a different name! Something fun, new, fresh!!”

“John! Now let me speak!”

Mokuba blew a raspberry and check his watch. “God, since you don’t wanna be any fun, go ahead, but I may have to go in a bit so you might wanna make it quick.”

“Well, it’s nothing too big. Joseph and I are planning to adopt a child, is all.” 

Kaiba braced himself.

“What?! I’m- I’m gonna be an uncle?” Mokuba’s eyes lit up. “How far into the process are you guys?”

“We have quite started yet, but we’ve set in stone that we’re doing this.” 

“Are you nervous?” Mokuba asked. 

“Extremely,” Seto replied. 

“Well, you already reached perfection with raising me, so it's some big shoes to fill--”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Oh, shit- shoot- yeah! Bye Seto, love ya, keep me updated!” 

“Will do, love you too.” Kaiba screen turned black and he was stuck smiling to himself. He rose from his chair, cracked his back, and peaked down the stairs; Joey was asleep on the couch. Kaiba kept his smile as he went to join his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaiba never did get back to those stock percentages, did he? 
> 
> My apologizes for the long wait! Enjoy and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will come as soon as I finish them!


End file.
